


It's My Party

by A_Dangerous_Time



Series: Murphamy Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dangerous_Time/pseuds/A_Dangerous_Time
Summary: Day 2 of Murphamy Week 2018. I'm a day late posting this. I'm sorry.Un-beta'd and I didn't get a chance to do a lot of editing, so its pretty rough, sorry about that.I'm probably going to add more to this story later. It just ends. Sorry about that too.





	1. And I'll Cry if I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Murphamy Week 2018. I'm a day late posting this. I'm sorry.
> 
> Un-beta'd and I didn't get a chance to do a lot of editing, so its pretty rough, sorry about that.
> 
> I'm probably going to add more to this story later. It just ends. Sorry about that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/31/18- Updated with typo fixes.

Bellamy’s brought this kid and his little crowd of friends in more times than he can count. They are weekly visitors to the station, it’s a wonder they haven’t gotten themselves locked away in juvie yet. They are never violent, just stupid kids making stupid choices. Drinking underage, small acts of vandalism, general disturbing the peace and being obnoxious. They aren’t Bellamy’s favorite people, but they are a hell of a lot better than dealing with angry drunks or murderers. 

Tonight, though, they are drunk but not angry, just obnoxious. Bellamy hauls the long haired kid, Murphy, out of the back of his patrol car, and ushers him into the station. Atom parks and pulls the other one out of his car. Murphy is always around, he’s the ringleader, it seems like tonight he could only rope one other friend into a night of debauchery. 

Murphy stumbles as Bellamy tries to guide him into the cage so he can sleep off his stupor for the night.  
“If you take the cuffs off, might walk better” Murphy slurs.

“Just get in there and sit down and I will take them off.” This isn’t new. Bellamy’s dealt with drunk Murphy many nights over hist past year and a half on patrol. He’s usually pretty cooperative, sometimes sad, and often a little less uptight than usual. Bellamy notes that tonight he seems to be fairly sad. He didn’t have any snarky quips to throw at Bellamy from the back seat of the car on the drive in, and he had’t made any kinky sex jokes about the handcuffs. 

Bellamy unlocked the cuffs after convincing Murphy to have a seat on the bench in the small holding cell. Atom had brought the other boy in and plopped him down beside Murphy. He too, was drunk, and a little more lively than the other. Bellamy closed the two boys into the cell and headed for his desk across the room, might as well get this paperwork finished while it’s quiet, who know’s what other calls might come in tonight. 

Atom brought him the bag of the boys’ personal affects that had been confiscated before their ride to the drunk tank. Bellamy dumped it out on his desk spilling 2 wallets a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and two sets of keys across the desk, and pulled two blank report forms off the stack. He started with the boy who’s name he couldn’t remember first. He flipped open the first wallet, lucky him it was the right one, and set to copying the boys information down. This was the other John, John Mbege, with Murphy tonight. Bellamy saw them together a lot, Mbege usually managed to steer clear of getting himself into trouble though. It didn’t take Bellamy long to finish off the paperwork and get started on Murphy’s.

He copied down the name and address without having to look at the kid’s ID, he’s brought him in enough times to know. He did need to check his birthday though, his memory isn’t that great. He flips the other wallet open and scans the ID for his birth date. Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together; it’s just after midnight, making it Murphy’s birthday, and now he’s 18. This changes things a little. 

Bellamy sighs as he pushes his chair back and heads across the room to the holding cell. As he approaches he can just make out the boys’ conversation.

“Sorry about your birthday, man. I know you don’t really care about the day, but this wasn’t the plan for how we would spend the night.” Mbege said, eyes plastered to the floor at his feet. Murphy had crunched himself up on the other end of the bench and was staring off into space.

“’S’okay. Just another day, not like we haven’t done this before” he gestured vaguely around the cell. “I’m never much fun on my birthday anyway.” Bellamy cleared his throat and both of the boys looked up at him. 

“Murphy, a word?” The boy rolled his eyes but crossed the cell without putting up a fight.

“Yeah.” His voice was gruff.

“So, I see it’s your birthday, and you’re 18, so technically I should file this as an adult. But I’m going to see what I can do. Maybe we can just let this go with a warning.” Murphy looked him in the eye for the first time all night. His blue eyes shone with tears, he looked exhausted.

“Thanks” He mumbled and slunk back onto the bench, pulling his knees to his chest.

Bellamy headed into sergeant Pike’s office. After a few minutes of debate Pike conceded to give him stern warning and a promise that this leniency was a one time deal. ‘He’s an adult now, he needs to act like it’ were his parting words to the officer. Bellamy thought it was kind of stupid to expect kids to suddenly become adults on their 18th birthday, hell, he still did stupid shit and he had legally been an adult for years.

Bellamy passed to his desk to finish the paperwork and then returned to the cell to pass the news to Murphy. 

“Pike’s gonna let you slide this time.” Murphy’s head poked up from behind his knees. “But he says it wont happen again, says that you need to start ‘acting like and adult’ now.” Murphy scoffed, but then gave Bellamy a half hearted smile. 

“Thanks, officer” he said quietly and then rested his head on knees again. 

Bellamy was grateful that the rest of the night shift passed quietly. He was never a fan of working third. Around 7 Atom retuned Mbege and Murphy’s belongings and let them out of the cage. He led them to the door and told them not to come back with a half hearted grin. The two officers filed away their work from the evening and set on a pot of coffee for the morning shift coming in.

“Take care” Bellamy patted Atom’s shoulder as he headed for the door. The morning air was chilly and he quickly retreated into the warmth of his car on the edge of the parking lot. He sat for a minute to let the car heat up giving him a chance to send a text to his sister before heading out. 

As he waited to turn onto the main road he caught sight of Murphy sitting on the low wall beside the station. Looked like the kid had been crying, and he had no coat on even though it was a nearly freezing October morning. Bellamy felt bad. It was his birthday after all, and it seems like his partner in crime had bailed on him. Bellamy rolled down the window. 

“Hey, Murphy!” He called out the window but the boy did’t turn. Bellamy honked the horn. That did it. Murphy startled and spun to look at the source of the noise. Bellamy waved him over. 

“Get in, it’s freezing” Bellamy demanded. Murphy complied, too tired to put up an argument. 

“You want a ride home?” Bellamy studied Murphy. He had clearly been crying and seemed spacey compared to his normally sarcastic self. 

“Don’t have one” Murphy stated simply after a few moments silence. 

Bellamy’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. On more than one occasion he had delivered Murphy to a house after picking him up from some minor mischief making.  
“I was turning 18. Foster parents kicked me out. Can’t blame them. I’m kinda shit.” Defeat seeped into Murphy’s words. 

Bellamy’s heart sank. He had no idea Murphy lived in a foster home, he suddenly felt sad for the boy who had caused him many headaches in his time on patrol. 

“Let me take you to breakfast, it’s your birthday after all” Bellamy didn’t wait for an answer. He pulled the car out onto the street and headed for town. 

“You don’t have to do that. You can just drop me at the library or something.”

“No. It’s cold, you’re hung over, and it’s your birthday. You are coming to breakfast. My sister is coming too.”

Murphy was starting to regain the feeling in his fingers as they drove toward the local Denny’s. 

“Thanks” he said glancing over at Bellamy. 

“You’re welcome” Bellamy smiled at him. He parked the car in front of the diner and added “wait there.” 

Bellamy rummaged around in the trunk for a moment and then opened Murphy’s door and handed him a burgundy hoodie.

“Might be a little big, but at least you will be warm.” 

Murphy hesitated, but decided to take the hoodie. He was still freezing from sitting outside, and the cool blast of air from the open door had set off more shivers. He pulled it over his head. It was too big but it was cozy and smelled of expensive laundry detergent. 

“Thanks” That seemed to be the only word Murphy was capable of producing. 

“No problem. Let’s go on in, O should be here in a minute.”

Bellamy lead the way to the door and held it open for Murphy. Inside smelled delicious. Like bacon and sausage and coffee. It made Murphy’s stomach churn with the remnants of the previous evenings liquor, but he was grateful to be getting something good to eat. A waitress ushered them to a booth and brought them drinks. 

“Hey, O.” Bellamy beamed as Octavia slid into the booth next to him. 

“Hey” She said, eyeing the guest on the other side of the table. Murphy looked up and caught sight of Octavia. “Oh, hey Murphy, I didn’t know you knew my brother.” 

Bellamy’s eyes darted back and forth between Octavia and Murphy. “How do you know him?” He raised a suspicious eyebrow at his sister. 

“We’re in the same grade, we have 4th period together, small school you get to know everybody ” Octavia shrugged “how do you know him?” 

“He’s been into the station.” 

Murphy was grateful that Bellamy didn’t explain any further about his antics. 

“Oh” she seemed to understand anyway “so how’s it going, Murphy? You look like shit.”

“Octavia!” Bellamy scolded “don’t talk to people that way.”

“Relax, big brother, he hears worse at school.”

Bellamy scoffed but didn’t say anything else.

“Been better” Murphy met her eyes. She gave him a little smile. He returned it and went back to studying his menu. 

Octavia glanced at Bellamy, silently willing him to give her a better explanation of why her brother had brought her delinquent classmate out to breakfast. 

“He had a rough night and it was cold this morning, so I brought him along.” Bellamy felt odd talking about Murphy with him sitting right there, but he made no indication that he could even hear the conversation. 

The waitress came and took their orders. Octavia fidgeted nervously.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom” she looked pointedly at Bellamy and slid out of the booth. 

“Yeah, me too.” He slid out after her eyeing Murphy but he was staring out the window, oblivious.

“What the hell did you do to him? He’s not acting like himself at all. In school he’s all bad attitude and snark.” Octavia hissed as she spun around and stoped them awkwardly outside the bathroom.

“I didn’t do anything. We brought him in on drunk and disorderly last night, he slept it off in the tank. When I left this morning he was sitting outside, no coat, crying. It’s his birthday.”

“Oh.” Octavia deflated a little “You know, he’s in foster care? Something might have gone down where he lives.”

“Yeah, he told me that, and that they kicked him out cause he’s 18 now.”

“Where’s he staying?”

“No clue, there was another kid with him last night, but he wasn’t around this morning.”

“Probably, Mbege, They are together all the time, but Mbege has his own problems.”

“Does he have any other friends?” Bellamy stepped forward to let a man pass behind them. This was a terrible place to have a conversation.

“I mean, there’s some kids at school. But they aren’t exactly good people.” She was quite for a few moments, eyes scanning back and forth as she puzzled over the situation. “We can’t just leave him, Bell” Octavia let out a heavy sigh, her father had left her, and her mother was gone now too. She had felt lost, even with Bellamy, and she didn’t want that for Murphy. 

“We’ll figure it out. I’ll just take him home with me after this, let him sleep it off some more, and we can sort it out later.”

“Good. He doesn’t seem right, probably shouldn’t leave him alone. I’m going to the bathroom.”

Bellamy smiled to himself on the way back to the table. For a kid who had grown up in a rather atypical family Octavia was a surprisingly insightful person.

“So,” Bellamy slid himself back into the seat catching Murphy’s attention. “We’re gonna eat. And then Octavia’s going to work, and I’m gonna take you to the house with me. You can shower and sleep, or whatever you want. When She gets home this evening I’ll order pizza, and we can sort out what you’re gonna do.”

Fresh tears glistened in Murphy’s eyes. “Okay” he croaked out. 

Octavia arrived back just in time for the food to be delivered. They ate together in silence for a few moments. Murphy nibbled at his eggs and bacon, but couldn’t stomach much. The other two downed their breakfasts and then said their goodbyes. Octavia headed off to work and Bellamy went to the register to settle the bill. He returned to the table and boxed Murphy’s food without a word.

When everything was packed up he laid a hand on Murphy’s shoulder, he jumped at the sudden contact and slid away from Bellamy’s touch. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Come on.” Bellamy said quietly, and he turned to head out to the car. 

Murphy followed behind him and folded himself back into the passenger seat. His eyes drooped closed as Bellamy drove them home. Bellamy parked the car in drive way and shut off the engine. Murphy was asleep. 

“Hey,” Bellamy nudged Murphy’s knee. “We’re here. You can shower and then sleep.”

Murphy blinked wearily at him, but nodded, and followed him out of the car and into the house. Bellamy deposited the leftovers in the fridge and then led Murphy to the back of the house.

“There’s the bathroom,” He pointed to the door at the end of the hall, “I’ll get you out some clean clothes and leave them in the spare room” he indicated the door to the left. “Sleep all you want. I’ll be out here if you need anything. Make yourself at home.”

Murphy stood motionless for a moment. “Why are you doing this?” his voices was hoarse and laced with guilt.

Bellamy shrugged. “It’s just O and me, It’s been that way for a while, me taking care of her. I’d like to think I’m good at it, and she seems to think you could use some care too.”

Murphy nodded, but remained silent.

“I’ll get some clothes, wash up.” Murphy reminded Bellamy of a lost kid he had found out on patrol once. The kid had tried to run away from home and gotten lost and had been wandering around on his own for hours. When they finally found him he was sobbing and dazed, and wouldn’t speak to the officers at all. Murphy had the same expression that kid had, and just like with that kid, Bellamy felt the need to make it better. 

Bellamy collected some of his old clothes for Murphy to wear. Everything he pulled out looked like it would swallow Murphy whole. He settled on a pair of flannel pajama pants, at least they had a draw sting, and a t-shirt from his high school football days. He laid them out on the spare bed in the room that had once been his mothers, and retreated down the hall to watch some Netflix and nap on the couch. 

He woke around 5 to Octavia busting through the door after work. Bellamy stuck to his word and ordered pizza for the three of them. Murphy woke to the doorbell ringing, and wandered himself down the hallway toward the smell of food. He was starving. The three ate pizza as Octavia ranted about her day at work, and when the plates had been cleared away they set to discussing Murphy’s situation.

He wasn’t much more talkative than he had been that morning, but he listened as Octavia went on about how they only had a few months left til graduation and that they had a spare room anyway and she thought that Murphy should stay. Murphy put up a small protest that he didn’t want to intrude, but the siblings assured him that it was no trouble and he at least had to stay until he figured his own place out, but that he was welcome to stay. Bellamy put in the caveat of no more petty criminal activity, and Murphy finally agreed that he would stay with the Blakes, at least for a little while.

_-_-_-_

It had been 2 weeks since the day that Murphy agreed to stay with the Blakes. At first it felt awkward, like he was intruding on their space. He had vowed to find an apartment he could afford with his shitty job, but after two weeks of searching, and two weeks of the Blakes insisting he could stay, he agreed. At least until graduation, which was quickly approaching. With just a few weeks left in the semester all of the seniors, including Octavian and Murphy, were in a mad dash to get final papers and exams finished and prepare for their last semester. 

It had taken a few days for Murphy to come out of his slump when he had first arrived at the Blake’s. He had stayed quiet and sequestered for most of the time, but he occasionally came out of the guest room to eat and sit on the couch. He was always happy to just sit and enjoy whatever Bellamy or Octavia was watching. After a few days the cloud of depression that had settled over Murphy lifted and he found himself looking forward to going home, something he had’t experienced since his father’s death many years ago.

Bellamy had come to enjoy having Murphy around too. The snark that had annoyed him all the times he brought Murphy into the station became enjoyable banter that made Bellamy laugh. The usual quiet of the house when Octavia was gone to work was now filled with Murphy’s questionable music taste; and Bellamy was never lonely watching documentaries anymore. Murphy had remained happy to watch anything that Bellamy picked out, he would perch himself on the couch across from Bellamy and absorb anything on the television. 

Watching documentaries, sometimes of questionable quality, became habit for the two men. After dinner, on the nights Octavia was gone, they would settle in on the couch. When the ritual had first started they were always on opposite sides, but as it became a regular occurrence Murphy had started shifting closer and closer to Bellamy’s side of the couch. This did’t go unnoticed, but Bellamy didn’t mind. He had grown fond of the kid; he found himself looking forward to the nights that Octavia was gone and he would have time with Murphy. 

One night mid November Octavia had announced on her way out the door that she wouldn’t be home that night, she was staying over with a friend from school. Bellamy was dubious that she was telling the truth but let it slide. He figured she was excreting her new found freedom, having just celebrated her 18th birthday. For some reason, this seemed to send Murphy into some sort of celebration. He insisted that he would order Pizza for Bellamy and himself, and that they could stay up late watching movies. Bellamy didn’t get the appeal, it’s not that they couldn’t do that any other night, Octavia wouldn’t have cared. But Bellamy went along with it, not wanting to quell Murphy’s excitement. 

They had settled in on the couch for a movie, only briefly interrupted by the arrival of pizza, before they were back staring at the screen with full plates. They finished off the pizza before the movie was over, record time. Bellamy shifted to retrieve the remote as some WWII documentary that Bellamy had picked was coming to an end on the screen.

“I get to pick the next one.” This was the first time that Murphy had asked to pick something to watch. Bellamy conceded, and passed him the remote. Murphy flipped through many, many movies before settling on something more along the lines of a mocumetary about Aliens. Bellamy chuckled at the choice, but said nothing, settling in to watch. He threw an arm over the back of the couch, his hand resting behind Murphy’s head. 

Murphy excused himself to the bathroom for a moment, and when he came back, he curled him self up on the couch much closer to Bellamy than he had been before. Neither man acknowledged that anything had changed, and continued to watch the laughable exposition on the possibility of the government covering up extra terrestrial visits. Murphy’s thigh was pressing against Bellamy’s, and his head leaned lightly against the cop’s muscular arm that rested on the couch behind him. Bellamy found himself enjoying the closeness. Murphy’s small frame fit nicely under his arm, and the contact felt like something he had been lacking but never noticed now that he had it. 

Bellamy was stirred from his thoughts by Murphy’s head bumping lightly against his chest. The boy had drifted off to sleep, not unusual for a movie night, and was letting out soft snores. Bellamy smiled down at the top of Murphy’s head, amused that he had insisted that they could stay up late, and then promptly fell asleep halfway through the second movie. Bellamy got comfortable, he had to see the rest of this train wreck, so he shifted to lean against the arm of the couch, and turned so Murphy leaned fully against him. Murphy dozed through the rest of the movie with his head resting squarely on the older man’s chest fist clenched onto the hem of his shirt. As the credits started rolling Bellamy ran his hand up Murphy’s arm, drawing him from sleep. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, ready for bed?” Bellamy nudged his shoulder.

Murphy cracked an eye and stared at Bellamy for a moment, before quickening pulling away and blushing pink.

“S- sorry,” he stammered, looking down at his hands in his lap, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep…. on you.” 

Bellamy smiled at his embarrassment, “It’s fine, I don’t mind.” 

“Okay,” Murphy glanced back at Bellamy and gave a nervous grimace, “I’m gonna head to bed.” He skittered out of the room quickly.

“Goodnight” Bellamy turned off the TV and headed down the hall after Murphy. 

Bellamy found him self thinking of the pleasant warmth and weight of Murphy resting against his chest, and how normal and strangely intamate it had felt. Come to think of it, he had never seen Murphy touch anyone before, or let himself be touched, other than when he was in cuffs. Bellamy mulled over his feelings about the evening as he showered. Stepping out into the cool bathroom air seemed to draw him back to his senses. He shook his head at his reflection in the mirror and scolded himself. He couldn’t be having feelings for this kid that was the same age as his little sister. A kid he had taken in off the street to care for.

As he settled in for bed he assured himself that it was an accident. Murphy hadn’t realized how close he was sitting, hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and certainly he wouldn’t want to be involved with his friends older brother who had arrested him on multiple occasions. That was silly. But no amount of logical self talk stopped him from dreaming of Murphy that night. 

_-_-_-_

Bellamy was jared from pleasant dreams by the harsh trill of the alarm on his phone blaring from the nightstand. He scrubbed his hands over his face as he tried to force himself up out of the bed to get ready for duty. After several minutes of contemplating life, and if having a house and car and food was worth going to work, he drug himself up and down the hall to the kitchen to make coffee. 

He sat the coffee maker to brew, and busied himself making a bowl of cereal. When he reached for the fridge for the jug of milk, a note plastered to the front caught his eye, it was a folded in half, with his name on it. He pulled it off and flipped it open.

‘I’m sorry about last night. It won't happen again. See you around. M’

That sounded like a goodbye. Bellamy bolted down the hallway and threw the door to Murphy’s room open. The bed was made, and the few things that Murphy had scattered about room were gone. Fuck. Finding his own phone still tangled in the covers of his bed he quickly dialed Octavia.

She answered with a very annoyed sounding grunt.

“O, where would Murphy go if he was trying to get away?”

“I don’t know, Bell, its like 6 in the morning why would he go?”

Bellamy hesitated for a second. “I don’t know-, but he left a note, and his stuff is gone. I’ve got to go to the station but as soon as I’m in I’ll go out on patrol and look for him.”

Octavia was a bit more awake now. She had grown fond of Murphy over the past few weeks as well. It was like having a brother who was just a brother and not trying to be a parent too.

“I’ll meet you at the station in 20 minutes.”


	2. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, like he did from every other situation he had dug himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for the "Breath" Murphamy week prompt. I'm really touched by all of the comments on this story, they make me so happy. There's more on the way. 
> 
> Un-beta'd as always, sorry for any typos.

Murphy sat on the bench outside the train station trying to catch his breath, it didn’t open for another two hours. He had run from the Blakes driveway to the train station almost two miles away, his back pack banging against his back the whole way. It had knocked the breath out of him with every step, but it was a welcome distraction from the ripping sensation of embarrassment and grief he could feel in his chest. The heavy weight had settled itself in the night before and Murphy felt like he was drowning.

He’d felt this before, the agonizing dread that held tight around his chest when he made a quick decision that turned out poorly. He’s always escaped it before. Increasing the distance between him and his problem always seemed to lessen the weight that he was carrying. But not today, the grip of emotion was just as tight outside the station as it had been sitting alone in his room at the Blakes for hours before he left. He settled in, maybe a train ride would give him enough distance.

As Murphy sat on the bench, head propped in his hands, he berated himself, once again, for how stupid and comfortable he had let himself get. He’d gotten too close to Bellamy and Octavia. He’d allowed himself to believe that life could be ok, and then he had gone and ruined it. Or, he was sure he had ruined it, but he wasn’t sticking around to find out. What troubled him more is that the ripping sensation of grief for a life lost was so much worse now than it had been the few weeks ago that he lost his foster home. Shouldn’t he have cared more about loosing the home he had know for years more than what he’d had in the past few weeks?

He shook his head, chastising himself again, Its only been four weeks, I don’t need them.

“Hey, kid, no loitering, can’t you read.” The security guard was leaning out the door jabbing a stubby finger at a sign plastered on the wall. Murphy shook his head; he’d been sitting for a while his head too fuzzy to keep up with exact time, but it felt like ages.

Murphy looked up with puffy eyes, he swiped his hand under his nose to quell the drip and mustered the fortitude to speak.

“I’m just waiting to buy a ticket, man.”

“Well, don’t open for another hour, you can’t wait here. Get.” The guarded slammed the door closed and was gone.

Murphy rolled his eyes, no longer able to contain any of his emotions, and huffed out a loud sigh, hot tears of frustration once again sliding down his cheeks. Just keeps getting better and better.

Exhausted from sitting up all night and running so much already, Murphy drug himself up off the bench and back onto the sidewalk and headed toward the McDonald’s down the road. Murphy watched his shoes flop in and out of his field of vision as he trudged down the sidewalk, It was barely 730 and it already felt like a long day.

He wasn’t prepared for the body that launched into him and they both promptly fell backward onto the hard payment. 

“Goddamnit, Murphy, you can’t scare us like that.” Octavia pulled herself off of him and extended her hand to haul him up. “Oh, your bleeding.” Octavia left him sitting there on the sidewalk and fished her phone out of her pocket. She turned away talking in a hushed, frantic voice.

Murphy lifted his hand to the side of his head and pulled it away sticky and red stained. His head throbbed, his heart ached, and this was all becoming too much. She couldn’t be here, he had to run. Run, like he did from every other situation he had dug himself into. Run from officers who came when his parents died so he wouldn’t have to hear the words. Run from the foster home so they couldn’t kick his worthless ass out on his 18th birthday. Run from the Blakes, so he didn’t have to see the betrayal in Octavia’s eyes, or the disgust in Bellamy’s. Run. Sobs rocked through his heaving chest once again. Breath, damnit, just breath. Just run. He moved to launch himself up and bolt down the sidewalk.

He managed to get up but the concrete swiftly lifted to meet his face once again. He felt more blood tickle down from his temple and more pain splitting his skull. The world before him faded in and out of focus.

“Shit, Murphy, stop moving. Just stay down, he’ll be here in a sec.” Octavia plopped herself down onto the pavement beside him. She pushed him up into a sitting position and leaned her shoulder into his to keep him up. 

“Hey,” She drug his hand into hers and held it firmly, “you gave us a bad scare. Look, I don’t know what has you so freaked, but Bellamy is hella worried,…. and I am too.” Her head perked up at the sound of a car engine turning onto the end of the street.

“There’s, Bell, we’ll get you into the car, hold on.”

Bellamy pulled the police cruiser over to the curb. He stepped out, a brief look of relief followed by a more panicked expression crossed his face as Murphy met his gaze.

“You didn’t say he was HURT,” Bellamy bellowed at Octavia. “Help me get him in the damn car!”

Murphy was too exhausted and wounded to care. He allowed two sets of strong hands to lift him off the pavement and stuff him into the back of the squad car. His muscles felt loose, his head swam with pain and confusion. He felt himself lowered onto the seat, a bolt of panic ran up his side. He flinched, ready to try to dart, but his muscles didn’t respond. Bellamy grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, pushing him back onto the seat and sliding the seatbelt across his chest.

After Murphy was secure Bellamy pulled Murphy’s face into his hands and studied the gashes over his ear and temple. 

“Thank God you are ok.” Bellamy let out under his breath. And then louder, directed at Murphy, “We’ll take you to the hospital, we’ll get this fixed. Hey,” he jostled Murphy just enough for his blue eyes to meet Bellamys, “Your gonna be okay. Everything’s okay.” Bellamy’s relief was palpable. 

The car door closed and Bellamy and octavia slid into the front seat. Murphy was fading, he let his eyes slide closed and his head thumped painfully against the window.The weight of disappointment in himself, of embarrassment for his actions, released itself as Bellamy drove them away from the train station. For the first time since had been tucked safely under Bellamy’s arm on the couch the night before Murphy felt like he could breath.


	3. Fix it.

Octavia had managed to rouse Lincoln and convince him to drive her to the station to meet Bellamy. Lincoln had been been impressed with here loyalty to Bellamy from the start of their relationship. Which had left him very surprised when she agreed to lie to Bellamy in order to stay over at his place.

Once Lincoln had dropped her off Octavia had waited by Bellamy’s squad car, anxious for her brother to finish with his morning routine so they could head out in search of the boy who had become a second brother to her. When she was younger she had always been jealous when her brother spent time with his friends. Even as she got older she sometimes found herself resenting him when he made plans that didn’t involve her. She had grown to feel the same toward Murphy over the past weeks, always feeling a little hurt when he picked to eat lunch with someone else, or not come straight home after school.

“Get in,” Bellamy panted as he jogged up to the drivers door. As if she needed to be told. 

Octavia glanced over at her brother as the sped out of the parking lot. She’s seen this look before, jaw clenched tight, eyes red, lips pursed. It’s the look he gets when he’s blaming himself. It’s the same look he had while he cleaned off her scraped knees the day he took her rollerblading for the first time when they were kids.

“What happened, Bell?” her voices is gentle and questioning, no tone of accusation. He glanced at her and then his eyes darted back to the road. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He looked down quickly, and then steadied himself, eyes returning to the road.

“Last night,” he began, but has to pause to swallow hard. Last night had been so peaceful, so dreamlike. This morning had hit him like a punch to the gut. 

“Last night?”

“Last night, while we were having his little movie night, Murphy fell asleep.”

“Uh-hu?”

“On me. He fell asleep on me.” A tear pushed its way past his eyelashes and slid down his cheek. “And I think, maybe, it embarrassed him. Or he thinks he upset me. And then this morning there was that note, and he was gone.” Bellamy’s voice broke and he trailed off.

Octavia placed a reassuring hand on his arm, her own tears starting to fall. She hadn’t expected to care so much for Murphy. He’d always been the class smart ass, always ready with a snarky comeback and witty one liners. Since she’d convinced him to live with them, she’d become really fond of having him around. He had let his guard down in the Blake’s house and seemed more comfortable than she’d ever seen him at school.

“I’m worried too.” She gave Bellamy’s arm a gentle squeeze. Bellamy looked dazed. She had to imagine that he was this upset when she tried to run away from home as a kid. He’d found her an hour later sitting in the park. He’d scooped her up and carried her home, crying relived tears the whole way. She felt guilty for putting him through that.

“O,” he took a shaky breath, “last night. It felt so, so normal. Like, he just sat himself right next to me watching some stupid documentary and he fell asleep, and I held him.” He stopped at a red light and glanced over at her, gauging her reaction. “It seemed like he wanted that contact. I thought-, I let myself believe that maybe-….. I got my hopes up. Do you think….. Did I overstep?” Bellamy floundered as he tried to clue his sister into the roller coaster of emotion the previous 12 hours had been. He felt ridiculous. 

“Bell. He’s been through a lot. Parents, foster homes, bad friends. He’s opened up to us a lot since he’s been with us. The Murphy I know doesn’t let anyone touch him. If he let himself fall asleep on you, he meant for it to happen.”

“Then why’d he run?” 

“I don’t know. It’s kinda what Murphy does. What he’s done in the past at least.” Octavia said with a shrug. “Let me out here, I’ll head up past the park to the train station, you go downtown. I’ll call if I find him.” She went to close the door, but stopped herself at the last second and stuck her head back in. “And, Bell, it’s not your fault.” 

She shut the door and was off, running up the sidewalk.

_-_-_-_

The relief she felt flood through her when she saw him plodding up the sidewalk was breathtaking. She had called for him, but Murphy hadn’t heard, or hadn’t cared, so she just ran full force at him, in case he tried to dart. She hadn’t expected to throw him to the ground. When she stood up and got a good look at him she was shocked that she barely recognized the face staring back at her with blank eyes. He didn’t even seem to notice the blood running down his his face from the cut over his ear.

This was not their Murphy. He was dazed, barely seems to comprehend what she was saying, and now he was bleeding. Bellamy could fixed this. Her big brother could fix anything. His voice was thick with tears of relief as he confirmed where they were and promised to be there as fast as he could. She was just glad that her little family was going to be all together.

_-_-_-_

The waiting room for the ER was packed with little groups of people milling about. Octavia looked each over in turn, wondering if the story that had brought them in was as odd as hers. She doubted it. As Bellamy had sped them to the hospital in silence, she had time and peace of mind enough to mull over Bellamy’s confession from the morning. She was surprised at how unbothered she was by the fact that her brother seemed to have feelings for a kid she’d know since middle school. She’d grown to love Murphy, and he seemed happy with them. And she loved her brother and wanted him to be happy as well. If they were happy, that was good with her.

She texted Lincoln as she waited. He always knew how to calm her, reassure her, today was no different. He praised her for he love for her family, promised that he wasn’t upset about their ruined plans and offered to pick her up from the hospital. She declined, and he assured her that he would be around if they needed him. 

“Octavia Blake?” A woman called from the doorway. Octavia stood and walked toward her. “The police officer in room 12 asked for you. Follow me.” She followed the nurse down the hall silently and held her breath as the nurse pushed back the door and let her in. Murphy was laying on a cot, eyes closed, a patch of hair missing above his left ear where they had stitched the gash back closed. More black sutures arched above his right eye. Bellamy stood beside the bed gripping the guard rail and staring intently down and Murphy.

“Bell?” Bellamy startled at her voices. Murphy’s eyes opened too, but didn’t seem to focus on her. Bellamy took a few steps away from her and grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her close to him.

“No one asked who I was to him, they just let me stay. I guess they think he’s in custody. They stitched him up, and he’s got a concussion. Anyway, they are going to let me pull the cruiser around to the back to take him out. You stay with him while they wheel him down.” As if on cue two orderlies came through the door pushing a wheel chair, one thrust a clip board at Bellamy and told him where to sign, the other began setting Murphy’s bed down so they could shuffle him into the wheel chair.

“Your copy, officer.” The orderly tore the top paper off and handed it to Bellamy, who folded it and stuffed it into his inside jacket pocket. 

“She’ll stay with him. I’ll get the car and meet you at the door.” Bellamy turned on his heel and left. Octavia waited as they slid a limp Murphy from the bed to the wheel chair and followed silently as they made their way down the hall and into an elevator. It wasn’t long before they were standing outside a back entrance and Bellamy was parking the squad car in front of them. The orderly deftly moved Murphy out of the chair and into the back of the car. Bellamy buckled Murphy in while Octavia settled herself in the front seat.

This hadn’t been the reunion she expected. She thought Murphy would be more lively, at least putting up a fight, and she had though Bellamy would be more relived. But so far Murphy had been mostly silent and spacey, and Bellamy seemed like he was about two seconds away from a full blown panic. 

After Bellamy had steered them in the direction of home he had called into his commanding officer and rattled off some excuse of a family emergency and promised to bring the squad car back to the station as soon as he could, and then radioed into dispatch to let them know he was out of commission. The drive home had been much slower than the drive to the hospital. 

Octavia was surprised at how light Murphy was as she and Bellamy hoisted him out of the backseat and propped him up between their shoulders. It took an agonizingly long time to get him up the front walk and into the house. 

“Murphy, we should clean you up.” Octavia was gentle but firm. Murphy turned his head to look at her and nodded his head once in ascent. She led the way as they guided him down the hall to the bathroom. “Uh, I don’t think you should be left alone, with the head injury and all.” They plopped Murphy down onto the toilet. “I’ll just let Bell…..” She stepped outside and pulled the door so it was almost closed and leaned against the doorframe. She could just see Bellamy reflected in the mirror, and kept her ear close enough to the crack to hear their words. 

Octavia breathed out a heavy sigh. This felt a little more normal, all of them at home. Even if Murphy was hurt at least they had him back. They could fix this. Her big brother could fix anything.

“Okay, John, look at me.” Bellamy sounded thick, like he was holding back tears, and Octavia could make out the line of concern between his eyebrows. “About last night. We’re good. We’ll talk about it later, But Octavia and I, we…..we love you, okay? No one’s mad. We were so worried when you were gone this morning. But its alright now. We’ve got you.” Bellamy crouched down and took Murphy’s face gently in his hands. He pressed his lips softly to the top of Murphy’s head, just like he used to do to Octavia when she hurt herself when she was young. And then he added quietly “I’ve got you. Do you understand?”

Octavia watched the reflection of the back of Murphy’s head nod slowly up and down. She batted away the tear that slid down her cheek. This felt like home.

“I’m going to get you in the bath, okay?” Octavia listened as Bellamy ran bath water and shuffled Murphy out of his cloths. She heard the slosh as Bellamy lowered Murphy into the tub. She couldn’t make out the words but could here the low drone of Bellamy’s voice as he spoke soothingly to Murphy as he gently cleaned him off, hands moving sure and steady as he guided the wash cloth over Murphy’s aching body. 

Octavia stood transfixed outside the door. She This was her big brother, he’d taken care of her in similar ways. She thought she should be feeling jealous, like she had when she was young. Instead the panic she and Bellamy had shared this morning was a fading memory, pushed out of existence by the warmth spreading through her chest. This was her family. On the other side of the door she could hear Bellamy pull the drain on the tub and then the drip of water as Bellamy gently helped hoist Murphy out of the tub and sat him on the edge to dry him off. 

“Hey, Bell?” Murphy’s voice was weak with exhaustion, “I think I love you, too.”

Octavia’s chest gave an involuntary heave as a sob slipped out of her. Bellamy’s eyes snapped up and their reflection met hers through the crack in the door. And he smiled. Octavia returned it. Her brother had fixed it. He could fix anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story has gone further than I originally planned. I'm going to keep updating as I get chapters finished. I don't have it plotted, its just kind of happening as it goes. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos. 
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos and comments. <3


	4. Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy gets Bellamy’s help in picking out a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter. Life’s been hectic so I haven’t updated much, but here is a long-ish chapter and there is another holiday themed chapter in the works that should be out soon.

Murphy sat wrapped in a blanket on the couch feet tucked up underneath himself, head laying on the armrest. Bellamy had put on some documentary about aliens for him that he wasn’t paying much attention too. He still felt numb, distant, but he was relieved to be back at home. 

Octavia and Bellamy had been close but not hovering all afternoon. He felt a little guilty for causing them so much distress. No one had ever cared that much when he ran before. Foster families would just call the cops and and wait for them to find him. Sometimes Mbege would seem slightly concerned when he disappeared for a few days, but nothing more than a few half hearted text messages. He wasn’t sure how to feel knowing that Octavia and Bellamy cared so much, it had been a long time since anyone truly cared.

Bellamy walked into the living room, followed by Octavia, and plunked a coffee mug down onto the side table next to Murphy. 

“Mind if sit?” Bellamy pointed to the other end of the couch. Octavia perched herself in the armchair on the other side of the coffee table.

“Sure” Murphy’s voice was quiet. He reached for the coffee mug and took a long sip.

Bellamy sat down and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“How are you feeling?” Octavia turned down the tv volume and turned to look at Murphy.

“I’m okay. Head hurts.” Murphy’s voice was barely a whisper. Bellamy chuckled.

“It’s probably going to hurt for a while. Need me to turn the lights off or the tv?” Bellamy offered, Murphy felt another twinge of guilt at his obvious concern. Bellamy hadn’t let him out of his sight for more than a few minutes since he had found him on the sidewalk. Murphy, who in the past had been weary to let people get too invested, was oddly comforted knowing that Bellamy still cared. He figured that he’d scared Bellamy off with his poorly thought out attempt at seduction, but if anything Bellamy seemed closer now than he had before.

“No, everything’s fine, thanks.”

“Mind if we talk, then?” Bellamy seemed hesitant as he asked the question, his hands twisting in his lap, he glanced at Octavia for reassurance.

“No. That’s fine.” Murphy met his eyes and gave a small smile.

Bellamy stared at him for a long while before he spoke. He fidgeted and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, hands still wringing together in between. 

“About last night?” He finally said, eyes drifting back to Murphy’s face. 

“Hmm?” Murphy felt himself tense. Maybe he had been wrong.

“I’m not upset,” Bellamy continued. “But is that why you freaked and ran?” 

“Yeah,” Murphy paused, he owed them a better explanation, “I figured you’d be upset about me being so…you know?” he gestured vaguely in the air between himself and Bellamy, “you let me stay here, and I made it all weird.”

Bellamy nodded, but said nothing for a bit, but then he quietly said, “I’m not upset. Never was. It wasn’t weird, I felt happy. It felt like you trusted me.” Bellamy paused. “You can trust me, you know? I’m not going anywhere, and we don’t want you to go anywhere, unless it’s whats best for you.”

A silent tear slid down Murphy’s cheek. He was so tired of crying, but at least these were tears of relief. He’d spent most of his life trying to find home again. He’d lost his when his father passed, his mother was never the same after that, he never felt at peace in their small house. And then after she died too he was shuffled from foster home to foster home. Some were nice, others not so much but none ever felt like a place he truly belonged. But this did. No one had ever come looking for him since his dad.

“I want to stay.” Murphy looked at Bellamy again, their eyes meeting across the couch. Octavia moved toward the couch and squatted down next to Murphy. She extended her arms out and tilted her head to the side, an offer for a hug. Murphy nodded, and she slid her arms around his and placed her chin lightly on his shoulder, careful not to disturb his wounds.

He’d never have guessed that the feisty, take no shit girl he’d been in class with for years could care so much about people. Or that he, all pretense and defense, would want to be cared for. But here he sat, wrapped in her arms, gently crying because he was happy to finally be back home.

Bellamy watched the two for a moment, Murphy’s arms slowly wrapping tighter around Octavia’s waist. He slid closer, placing one hand on Octavias shoulders and the other on Murphy’s back. He rested cheek on top of Octavia’s head. And they all sat like that for a moment.

Octavia broke the silence, “Well, good. I’m glad you are staying. We’ve got a lot to do before graduation” She pulled away and the two others let their hands drop, “Not to mention the holidays are coming up. Is everyone coming for Thanksgiving again?” Octavia was looking expectantly at Bellamy now, the emotion of the previous conversation erased.

“Yeah, they should be. I’m gonna try to talk Clarke into making a turkey again.” Bellamy didn’t move back to his side of the couch, he stayed in the middle, close enough that Murphy’s feet rested just touching his thigh on the cushion as he chatted with Octavia about the Thanksgiving plans. 

The air in the room seemed to become lighter as they all settled back in, eyes on the television. Murphy glanced at Bellamy and then Octavia. And now he was sure. This was home.

_-_-_-_

“Seriously, O?” Bellamy was staring down at the paper she had dropped on his lap.

“We’re doing it at work and I thought it would be good to do for our little friend group too.” She shrugged, but flashed a huge smile his way. “It’s a good way to bring Murphy in with everyone else and not make it awkward.”

“That’s true, I suppose.” Bellamy lifted the sheet to read it more closely. At the top there was a little cartoon Santa next to a banner that read ‘Secret Santa’ and below were a list of questions to be filled out and at the very bottom a tag with a number that was to be cut off for the drawing of names. Bellamy was never a huge fan of Christmas, and the past few years since his mom was gone he liked it even less. 

“Hey, I know it’s not your favorite,” Octavia knocked his shoulder lightly with her fist and fixed him with a serious look, “But think of how happy it will make Clarke. And who knows what Murphy’s feelings on Christmas are. This will make it more comfortable for everybody.” Bellamy nodded, once again surprised at how mature Octavia had become, how attuned to other people. “And I’m inviting Lincoln. You can finally meet him, but you have to promise to be nice.” Octavia’s childlike enthusiasm returned. Bellamy just shook his head, but couldn’t help smiling too. 

_-_-_-_

Thanksgiving dishes had been cleared off the table, and most all of Bellamy’s friends were lounging around the living room eyes fixed on the tv, or lightly dozing. Clarke had fixed a fantastic turkey as once again, and the rest of the little group had brought sides and desserts. Bellamy wandered into the living room having just finished helping Octavia load the last of the dishes into the dish washer. He smiled at the hodge-podge group lazing about. Clarke was propped up in the recliner, eyes closed, Murphy beside her on the floor with his head resting on the arm of the chair. Miller, Jackson, and Atom were all on the couch, absorbed in the football game on the TV; and Harper, Monty, and Jasper were sitting on the floor around the coffee table holding cards and giggling with each other. 

“Alright, bitches,” Octavia burst into the room with a Santa hat and stack of envelopes in hand, “It’s time for the ‘First Annual Friends Secret Santa Gift Exchange’ name drawing!” Everyone straightened themselves up and waited for Octavia to continue.”You draw a card from the hat and then I will give you the envelope with that number and then you get a present for that person. We’ll exchange our gifts at our annual Christmas get-together.” Bellamy surveyed the group Clarke and Murphy both looked rather excited, despite having been woken up from their naps. The quick friendship that had sparked between Murphy and Clarke at the dinner table had made Bellamy very happy. He figured they had bonded over both loosing their fathers at a young age, and growing up with less than ideal mothers. But whatever the circumstances he was glad they seemed to like each other.

Clarke had been very helpful over the past couple of weeks. She had listened without judgment to Bellamy’s struggles with his feelings for Murphy. Bellamy had always valued Clarkes opinion. Her level headed, no-nonsense approach to life had always been a good offset to Bellamy wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

“Just let it happen naturally,” She had told him on their first coffee date after Murphy’s attempt at running away, “If he likes you as much as you care about him, it will happen. Be there for him, show him you care, that’s the best you can do.”

Octavia was flitting around between people thrusting the Santa hat into their faces and then stuffing envelopes into their hands. When it was Bellamy’s turn there were only three numbers left. He drew one and then showed Octavia the slip. She thrust envelope number 5 into his hands and then pulled one of the remaining slips for herself. 

“The last one will go to Lincoln. I’m going to bring him to Christmas,” She smiled around the room at everyone, “but you all have to promise to be nice, despite what Bell says.” She shot a hard look at Bellamy. Bellamy raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. Atom came to his defense.

“Hey,” Atom pointed a finger at Octavia, “We can promise to be polite, but that doesn’t mean we have to like him.” 

“Just be nice.” Octavia reiterated and then addressed the group again. “There’s a 50 dollar limit on gifts, use the ideas on the sheets in your envelope to pick something that you think your giftee will like, and be ready on the 22nd of December.” Octavia skittered out of the room and the rest opened their envelopes. 

“Hey, who’d you get?” Miller shifted to peek at the paper in Jackson’s hands.

“No peeking,” Jackson tucked his paper away and shoved at Miller’s shoulder, “It’s called ‘Secret Santa’.” 

Bellamy flicked his envelope open and pulled out the paper. Murphy’s name was at the top followed by a list of questions with answers about the things he liked, his clothing sizes, and small wish list at the bottom. A smile crept across his face. Maybe Octavia’s idea wasn’t so bad, maybe he could work this out in his favor.

_-_-_-_

“You’ve got to help me, Bell.” Murphy was sitting at the kitchen counter, his Secret Santa letter in hand. “I’ve never shopped for anybody before, much less someone like Clarke.”

“I’m sure she’ll like whatever you pick for her,” Bellamy smiled over at Murphy as he pushed some eggs around the frying pan in front of him, “She loves you. What’s on her wish list?”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “It just says, ‘a lunch box’ and ‘anything is fine, really’. That’s not super helpful, I can’t spend $50 on a lunch box.” Murphy dropped the paper onto the counter in front of him and propped his head in his hands. “You’ve got to help, Bell. I want them all to like me,” his voice was soft, but full of panic.

“Murphy, they all like you, Clarke especially. But how about this, next weekend I’ll take you over to the mall and we can pick something out. Just don’t let Octavia find out that you told me who you got for Secret Santa.” Bellamy winked at him.

When Saturday rolled around Murphy was up earlier that he usually was even on school days. Bellamy was greeted with the smell of bacon, coffee, and slightly burnt toast as he ambled down the hall way.

“ G’morning, I made food.” Murphy plopped a plate down onto the counter in front of Bellamy. He was staring expectantly at Bellamy who eyed the plate of blackened toast and microwave bacon. “It’s a ‘thank you’ for helping me out,” Murphy added, looking expectantly at Bellamy. 

“Thanks, looks good.” Bellamy smiled at Murphy and the younger boy gave him a quick smile in return, then quickly turned away with a blush rising on his cheeks. Bellamy couldn’t help but think that the breakfast might be more than a thank you. Murphy didn’t blush often, but Bellamy had noted that it tended to happen when they were alone together. Murphy returned with cup of coffee and slid it to Bellamy as he ate. 

“Really, Bell, thanks for helping me. It will, uh,” Murphy ran his hand over the back of his neck, “It will be nice to spend the day with you. I’m gonna go get my shoes.” Murphy looked down at his feet and then quickly padded down the hallway to his room a blush once again tinting his cheeks. He returned a few minutes later as Bellamy was washing off his plate in the sink.

“Ready to go?” Bellamy flashed a smile at Murphy, “and for the record, I think it will be nice to spend the day with you too.”

Murphy followed Bellamy out of the door and situated himself in the passenger seat of the car. The ride to the mall took longer than usual with the tangle of traffic caused by holiday shoppers. Bellamy’s jaw clenched in agitation at the plethora of bad drivers.

“This holiday is ridiculous,” he grumbled to himself as he was cut off by a driver changing lanes.

“Oh, c’mon Bell, it’s not that bad,” Murphy bumped his elbow into Bellamy’s arm, “At least you aren’t on patrol.”

“If I was on patrol I could pull people over for their shitty driving habits instead of just having to deal with this.” Murphy just looked at Bellamy. He hadn’t anticipated Bellamy being upset on their- Murphy didn’t know what to call it- outing, shopping adventure, date? Murphy had been considering it a date, he supposed. Bellamy had offered to take just him, and Murphy had worn some of his nicer clothes. He also planned on offering to get Bellamy some ice-cream while they were at the mall. Bellamy noticed the look of concern that had settled on Murphy’s face.

“Hey, sorry, I just get frustrated this time of year,” Bellamy reached across the console to squeeze Murphy’s hand, “I think all the mindless consumerism around the holidays is pointless. We are fighting through traffic to get to a mall filled with other people who are buying shit for other people that they don’t need or like. I’m not mad at you, and I offered to do this, I just forget how stupid the rest of the world can be sometimes.” He gave Murphy’s hand another squeeze before letting go. 

Murphy looked down at his now empty hand on his lap, the contact had been nice. Since the day he ran away Bellamy had been close, but not pushy. He’d touched Murphy a few times, a hand on the back, a gentle squeeze around the shoulders, and once he pulled a dozing Murphy against his chest while they were watching a movie. Murphy had tried to just shove down his feelings for Bellamy, but the moments like this where Bellamy seemed to maybe have some sort of feelings too made it hard to ignore. 

“I don’t think of it like that,” Murphy stated. Bellamy gave him a questioning look so he continued, “ I mean, yeah all the consumerist bull-shit sucks, but maybe there are a lot of other people like us there. People who are looking to get something nice for someone they care about.” Bellamy nodded but he still didn’t say anything, so Murphy grabbed his hand and pulled it back over into his lap. “And, Like, I get the whole ’family’ thing. I always think about my dad this time of year, and Christmas in foster homes was never great, all hand me downs and people trying to make themselves look better by giving shit to the orphans. But maybe it will be different this year.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy smiled, “Maybe so.”

After waiting at a stop light through two cycles and circling the parking lot for five minutes they had finally parked and were headed inside. Bellamy was much calmer now that they were out of the traffic, but Murphy was hovering nervously at his side chatting away.

“I figure I’ll get her a lunch box because she said she wanted one, but, what else do you get a doctor? She’s got enough money to have everything she needs, so it has to be something she would want and not get herself, or something meaningful I guess, but we just met a few weeks ago.” Murphy stopped to take a breath and Bellamy laughed quietly.

“Clarke will be happy with anything you get her. She is very practical. And she’s still in her residency and paying student loans, so she doesn’t have as much money as you might think. But I think you are right about giving her something meaningful.” Bellamy was trying his best to be calm and reassuring, however funny Murphy’s distress over a simple present was. “Why don’t we start by finding a nice lunch box, and then we can figure out how much you have left to spend on another gift?”

Murphy was pleasantly surprised to find a good gift for Clarke at their first stop. Bellamy had half jokingly suggested that they try Brookestone for a lunch box, and Murphy had quickly spotted a bright red insulated lunch bag. 

“It’s perfect,” Murphy declared, picking it up off the shelf.

“Yeah, but how much does it cost?” Bellamy sounded incredulous that the store he and Octavia had made fun of for years for being all about over priced massage chairs may have actually come through for him. 

“Thirty dollars, and it’s on sale,” Murphy scoffed at Bellamy’s eye roll, “You’re just mad that I’m naturally good at presents.” 

“This store was my idea!” Bellamy said with mock anger and a huge grin. “You owe me for this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Murphy waved a dismissive hand, “I’m buying this, and then maybe I’ll get you ice-cream or something.” Murphy turned and walked away from Bellamy hoping to hide the blush that was once again betraying him. 

“Oh, like a date?” Bellamy teased as he poked at Murphy’s side, trying to keep up their banter. Murphy’s step faltered but he didn’t turn to look at Bellamy.

“I can retract my offer,” Murphy aimed for sarcastic but it came off as angry in his embarrassment. He cringed to himself, and Bellamy dropped his hand away from Murphy’s ribs. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’m going to pay for this.” Murphy sped off toward the rear of the store and paid for the lunchbox. When he returned to Bellamy a few minutes later he seemed less on edge. “How about we get pizza at the food court instead?”

Murphy purchased each of them two slices of pepperoni even though Bellamy insisted that he could pay for his own. Bellamy vowed that he would pay for Murphy’s food the next time they went out as they settled in to eat. Between bites Murphy went back to bouncing around ideas of other things to get Clarke. Bellamy listened and offered reassurance that Clarke would like whatever her picked. Murphy settled on just walking through one of the big department stores and looking, banking on the fact Bellamy had known Clarke for a long time, surely he would know something that would be nice for Clarke when he saw it. 

They had been wandering around through isles of clothes and purses and jewelry for almost an hour and nothing had caught either of their eyes. Murphy decided that the lunch box was dumb luck, and he was not good at presents. He was trailing behind Bellamy as they looked over glass cases with watches inside. Murphy stopped and stared down at silver watch with a green face; he didn’t notice that Bellamy was moving on without him. A few isles over Bellamy stopped and looked down a a display of picture frames. One that said ‘family’ and had a stock photo of a dad with a little blond daughter caught his eye. It reminded him of a picture he had seen many times at Clarke’s house. 

“Hey, Murph-” He turned, picture frame in hand to find that Murphy was no longer behind him. Bellamy found him standing back in the watch section staring down into one of the display cases. “You ok?” Bellamy rested his hand gently on Murphy’s lower back. 

“Yeah, this just reminded me of a watch my dad had when I was little. He used to let me try it on sometimes. I don’t know what ever happened to it, guess Mom probably pawned it for money for booze.” Bellamy slid his arm around Murphy’s waist and gave him a squeeze.

“Clarke has a watch that belonged to her dad. You two have that in common, you know?”

“Yeah, we talked about it back at Thanksgiving, that we both lost our dads young. Honestly I was really glad when I pulled her name, she seems to like me already.”

“She does,” Bellamy slid his hand off of Murphy’s waist and laced their fingers together, “I found something that I think you might like to get for her.” Bellamy pulled Murphy over to the display with the picture frames and held up the one that reminded him of Clarke. “She has a picture of her and her dad hanging up at her apartment, and It would look really good in this.” Murphy took the frame in his hands and looked it over. It was still within the fifty dollar limit that Octavia had set. 

“This is good.” Murphy nodded and headed for the closest register. “Thanks, Bellamy.” Murphy paid for the picture frame and clerk gift boxed it with a nice bow, and then they were out the door to head home. Traffic was a bit better leaving, and Murphy sat quietly for the ride seeming lost in thought. When they got home Bellamy pulled the bags out of the back of the car and passed them to Murphy once they were inside.

“Thanks again, Bell,” Murphy said sitting his bags down on the floor and locking his arms around Bellamy’s neck before he had a chance to chicken out. Bellamy stood motionless for a second, caught off guard by Murphy’s swift movements, then dropped his arms around around Murphy’s waist and hugged him back.


	5. It's the Most Wonderful Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Christmas parties to New Year's, it's all worth celebrating.

“O!” Bellamy huffed out a heavy sigh and then yelled again, “Octavia!”

“WHAT!?!” Octavia sounded irritated as the music blaring from her room quickly cut off.

“Can you please come here?” Bellamy said through gritted teeth. 

Octavia trudged down the hallway, a scowl plastered on her face. She stopped in front of Bellamy with her arms folded across her chest. “What?”

“I thought you and Murphy were going to be out today?” Bellamy forced himself to remain calm. After a long third shift that involved a combative drunk and two drug arrest he was looking forward to a quite day at home wrapping the gifts that he had bought for his friends and he had to make another run for one more present, but he didn’t want Octavia of Murphy intruding. Christmas wasn’t his favorite time of year, it was still raw with emotion, especially now that his mom was gone. In the past Christmas had always been a sore reminder that his family was not ‘normal’ and the lack of presents in their house had always been discouraging. Now that he had the means buying gifts, wrapping presents had become the one sacred tradition that Bellamy looked forward to each year. 

Octavia rolled her eyes, “He’s working late. We will go out when he gets home. We’re not trying to snoop on your precious gift wrapping.”

“Okay, I’m going out then, ” this was not the plan, Bellamy was irritated, “try to be gone when I get back?”

“Whatever. You were only supposed to buy a gift for your Secret Santa. You better not be planning on showing us all up by showing up with gifts for everyone.”

She wasn’t his boss, he would buy presents for whoever he wanted; and he still had one very important present to buy. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Murphy banging through the front door.

“Octavia, I got the-”

“Shut up Murphy, come on.” Octavia grabbed his elbow and steered him back out the door to and toward her car. “See you later, big brother, try to be in a better mood when we get back,” she called over her shoulder as she pushed Murphy out the door. 

_-_-_-_-_

The mall had been overly crowded, and now as Bellamy sat tensely waiting for the traffic ahead of him to move he fretted over the amount of time he would have to get wrapping done. He really didn’t want Murphy and Octavia in the house. Sure, he loved them, but gift wrapping was supposed to be peaceful and full of quiet anticipation of his friends reactions to the gifts. Octavia had a tendency to make things much less that peaceful. 

Bellamy groaned audibly as he pulled into the driveway behind Octavia’s car. They were here. The day was ruined, but he didn’t have another day off between now and their party on Saturday. He’d have to just grit his teeth and bear the intrusion into his sacred practice. The house was surprisingly quiet when he stepped inside. No loud music from Octavia or Murphy, no stupid reality show blaring from the TV. Maybe, Bellamy thought, they walked somewhere. But as he walked down the hallway he could hear hushed conversation and giggling from behind Octavia’s door. 

His stomach flipped. If she had Lincoln in there he was going to kill him, and then lock her up. Murphy would have some explaining to do too, he’s supposed to be on Bellamy’s side about all this. 

“O?” Bellamy knocked hard on the door.

“Quick, stop, put it away,” he could hear Octavia hiss. There was scrambling behind the door. He pulled himself up to full height and reached for the knob, but the door jerked open and there was Octavia, paint and newspaper spread on the floor. Murphy slid the closet door closed and came to stand behind her. “What?” she raised and eyebrow at her brother. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“You’re not the only one with presents to wrap.” Murphy’s snark was starting to wear off on her. “We’ll leave you alone. I know this is important to you or whatever.” There was the old Octavia. 

Bellamy nodded and retreated across the hall to his room, relieved that Lincoln wasn’t in her room. He was really dreading this weekend where he would have to meet the guy and be cordial, he wasn’t the best at hiding his true feelings.

It took two hours to wrap all the gifts he had purchased. Anyone else probably would have knocked it out quicker, but Bellamy took his time to make sure that everything was wrapped neatly and that the bows and ribbon matched the paper. The little details mattered. True to their word Octavia and Murphy had not caused a disturbance. He heard them sneak down the hallway a while ago, and when he started carting presents out to the Christmas Tree he found them huddled on the couch in the middle of Hellraiser. 

“That’s not a Christmas movie,” he snorted as he stacked presents under the tree.

“Anything is a Christmas movie if you watch it at Christmas time,” Murphy’s eyes stated glued to the tv, but his lips pulled up with a self satisfied smirk. Bellamy rolled his eyes and headed back down the hallway to stow one last gift away in his closet. After a quick clean up of the last bits of paper and ribbon he hurried back to the living room to join Octavia and Murphy on the couch. He wedged himself into the space between Octavia and Murphy and threw an arm around Murphy’s shoulders. After a few minutes he shifted closer to Murphy and pressed his lips against the boy’s temple as they watched Frank’s skinless body crawl across the floor on the screen.

“Gross,” Octavia said. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head before heading down the hallway. Murphy glanced at Bellamy and gave him a small smile when their eyes met. He quickly dropped his gaze and slid closer to Bellamy, tentatively sliding a hand across the older man’s lap to grab at his fingers. He slotted their fingers together and drug Bellamy’s hand back to his lap. This had become their new normal, touching every now and then, sometimes exchanging small bits of affection, but not acknowledging anything was going on between them. Bellamy would take what he could get. 

_-_-_-_-_

“Let me get a sip of that.” Murphy plopped down onto the stool beside Bellamy’s.

“Murphy, you are underage, and I’m a cop. I can’t give you alcohol.” Bellamy held his beer over his head out of Murphy’s reach as the younger boy grasped frantically toward it.

“I’m here being social at a party for your friends, least you could do is give me something to drink. You’ve had, like, five already,” Murphy grumbled, “Plus, Clarke already gave me some of hers.”

“What the fuck, Clarke?” Bellamy shot a a glare across the kitchen bar to Clarke who was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. 

“Bell, we drank all the time when we were 18.”

“Yeah, but that was different we had graduated, and none of us were police officers then.” 

“Let him live a little, Bell,” Clarke flashed a big smile at Murphy as she gingerly sat the cookies onto the cooling rack and came to stand across the counter from them. She poured a ladle full of spiked punch into a cup and slid it to Murphy. “Take the badge off for one night.”

“Absolutely not.” Bellamy pulled the glass from Murphy’s hand as the younger boy brought it toward his lips. Bellamy held the cup to his own mouth and downed the punch in a few swallows. Murphy elbowed him hard in the ribs causing him to cough out the last gulp.

“Don’t have to be a dick about it.” Murphy pouted as he slid off the bar stool and slunk back into the living room with Octavia.

“That was kinda cruel, Bell.” Clarke gave him a disapproving look. “What would it hurt for him to have one drink?” 

Bellamy sighed. “I just want him to be completely sober tonight. I need to know that his reaction is genuine. Is really him.” Clarke beamed at him. She pulled two still-too-hot cookies off of the cooling rack and walked around the kitchen bar to fill the vacant seat Murphy had left. She passed one of the cookies to Bellamy and fixed him with a serious look.

“So you went through with our plan. You bought it for him?” She asked.

“Yeah,” his face split with a wide grin.

“So that’s why you’ve been drinking so much tonight. You’re nervous.”

“I just don’t know how he’s going to react. He’s been more touchy-feely lately, but we haven’t really talked about anything since the day he ran. 

“You’re not going to wait for Christmas morning to give it to him?”

“Nah. He’d think it was cheesy. Plus I want tonight to be good for him. He’s been a good sport socializing with all of our friends that he doesn’t really know. I figure after everyone is gone and it’s just us I’ll give it to him.”

“Octavia going home with Lincoln?” 

Bellamy’s face fell. Octavia had sprung the news on him just before the first guest arrived so that he wouldn’t have time to overreact. And the worst part was that so far Lincoln had been the perfect gentleman. He was friendly with the other guest and sweet with Octavia. Bellamy hated to admit that he actually liked the guy on first impression. 

“I’ll take your silent brooding as a ‘yes,’” Clarke said, “He seems like a really good guy, and Octavia can take care of herself, you taught her well.” Bellamy gave Clarke a pointed stare.

“Time for Secret Santa!” Octavia bound into the kitchen, ‘Com’on!” Bellamy and Clarke exchanged one last knowing look as they followed Octavia into the crowded living room.

Octavia had really been onto something with the Secret Santa. Past years the friends had exchanged small gifts and had a good time, but this year the excitement in the room was palpable. Not only was there the excitement of Christmas gifts, but also the slightly nervous anticipation of gift giving. So far everyone seemed to love their gifts. Clarke had given Monty some new parts for his home brewing rig, a gift for everyone really, as Monty’s home made beer was always a hit. Jackson had loved the new stethoscope that Harper had pushed the price limit on, Octavia shot her a dirty look, but no one else really seemed to care. By the time the gift giving was winding down there wasn’t a face in the room that wasn’t sporting a genuine smile. 

Clarke was the last to open her gift. She fawned over the lunch box that Murphy had chosen, he seemed almost embarrassed by the attention, but when she pulled the frame out of the box she froze, one tear slipping from her eye. 

“How’d you get this?” She turned the frame around so everyone could see the photo of a tiny Clarke sitting on the low hanging branch of a tree with her father.

“I, uh,” Murphy rand a hand under his nose, “Bellamy might have helped me a little.”

“You mean to tell me you snuck a picture out of my apartment and I haven’t noticed?” Clarke turned to Bellamy with an incredulous look.

“Yeah,” Bellamy grinned, “I replaced it with a stock photo when I was over there the other day.”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief but turned back to Murphy. “Thank you, I truly love it.” She slid across the couch and wrapped her arms around Murphy.

The party lasted into the early hours of the morning. Everyone drank and ate cookies and really seemed to enjoy themselves. Secret Santa had made the party so much better than those of previous years and it was evident in the conversations and love that Bellamy could feel emanating from the room. Octavia and Lincoln were the first to leave. Bellamy gave Octavia a big hug and whispered her a reminder to call him if she needed too, and he shook Lincoln’s hand, but couldn’t force any words out, just gave him a curt nod. The rest of their friends trickled out until Murphy and Bellamy were left scooping gift wrap into trash bags and hauling them out to the trash can.

“Want the last cookie?” Bellamy thrust a plate out at Murphy as he came back in from the last trash run, hoping that Murphy wouldn’t notice the nervous shake of his hand. Murphy dropped the leather jacket, his Secret Santa gift from Bellamy that he was sure cost more that fifty dollars, that he had been admiring onto the couch beside him and took the cookie. Silently he broke it in half and held one piece out for Bellamy. Bellamy smiled, then sank onto the couch beside Murphy and took a bite of the cookie that was still in Murphy’s hand. 

“You can have it,” the side of Murphy’s mouth pulled up in a smirk.

“I was just being-, never mind,” Bellamy took the rest of the cookie from Murphy, “finish yours up. I’ve got something for you.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow at Bellamy and then slid the last of his cookie into his mouth, painfully aware of how awkward everything felt now. Bellamy had been exceptionally sweet with him all night. He’d sat next to Murphy during the gift exchange and playfully put icing on his face during the gingerbread house competition, but Murphy had figured that he was trying to make sure he didn’t feel left out and maybe been making up for not letting him have any alcohol. The Butterflies that settled into Murphy’s stomach as he realized that maybe Bellamy had been flirting made it hard to choke down the last bits of cookie. He dusted the crumbs off his fingers and looked at Bellamy.

“Here.” Bellamy pulled a small, thin box out from the pocket of his burgundy hoodie and handed it to Murphy. The few moments Murphy spent studying the package felt like eons to Bellamy.

“You already gave me my Secret Santa gift, and I haven’t got anything for you,” Murphy sounded a bit disappointed looking from the box to Bellamy. 

“Hey, that’s not what this is about.” Bellamy nudged the gift in Murphy’s hand, “I want you to have this because it’s special, not because I want a gift back.” Murphy’s eyes dropped back to the box that was wrapped very similar to the frame he had given Clarke. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he pulled the lid off the box and was met with the green face of the watch he’d seen in the store that day with Bellamy. The one that looked just like his fathers. He looked up at Bellamy, not able to form words.

“You’ve never told me much about your parents, and you don’t have too, but you said the other day that this reminded you of your dad’s watch. I wanted you to have it.” Bellamy’s smile was so big it crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“Bell, its- Thank you, and I will. I mean, I’ll tell you.” Murphy took a steading breath.

“When I was eight I got really sick, my parents thought it was the flu. We’d had a blizzard I was so upset I couldn’t go out in the snow. I just kept getting worse and worse so my dad decided to brave the storm and get me some medicine. He had a crash on the way to the pharmacy. The cops didn’t make it to our house to tell my mom until the next day. We’d spent all night worried about him and when I saw the cop car pull in the driveway, I knew it was bad. I ran then too, first out to my old tree house even though it was freezing and I was sick. I sat there for what felt like hours, expecting that my mom would come look for me. She never did so eventually I ran further, down to the park a few blocks from the house. She still didn’t come. I went back home when it got dark. She was on the couch, empty vodka bottles stacked on the coffee table. She stayed like that for years. Went to work at jobs she could never keep for more than a few months and came home and drank herself to sleep. She sold most of our stuff for money for booze and probably drugs too. I found her one morning when I was 14. She’d thrown up in her sleep and aspirated. I know she had always blamed me for my dad dying. She’d yell when she was really drunk and angry and she’d always bring up his death.” Murphy pulled the watch out of the box and slid it over his wrist. Bellamy reached out to snap the latch in place. “But this reminds me of my dad. He was always happy. I wish I remembered him more.” Their eyes met, Bellamy’s hand still resting at Murphy’s wrist. 

“Thanks for telling me. My dad split before I was born. I’m not even sure if my mom knew which of her clients was O’s dad. She wasn’t around much when we were young, always preoccupied with something else. We lost her a few years ago.” Murphy remembered the time back in ninth grade that Octavia hadn’t been at school for a few days. Word had gotten around that a lady had been found dead in a seedy motel in town and that it was Octavia’s mom, but it had always just been rumor. Rumors usually hold a bit of truth. 

“Bellamy, I- Thank you,” Murphy’s eyes shifted from the watch up to Bellamy’s face that was just a little too close to his, “I wish I had something for you.”

“I don’t need anything. Friends all together, O being happy, us together it’s all enough,” Bellamy’s eyes darted to Murphy’s mouth. Murphy took a deep breath and closed the gap between him and Bellamy, their lips softly brushing together. Bellamy’s hand slid from Murphy’s wrist all the way up his arm to pull him closer and he kissed back, softly, lips just slightly parted. Murphy pulled away after a moment.

“I don’t want to make things weird,” Murphy’s eyes fell back to the watch, “You’ve let me stay here, and you’re being so kind to me, and Octavia’s my friend. But I-” He was cut off by Bellamy’s mouth crashing into his again. Rougher this time. Bellamy pulled Murphy in closer hand splayed between his shoulder-blades, his tongue darted out and slid across Murphy’s bottom lip. The younger man let out a sigh and Bellamy seized the opportunity to slot his lip between Murphy’s and gently nip at him. This kiss drew on, deepening as Murphy’s hands slowly wound their way up to grasp at Bellamy’s hair. They nipped at each other and Murphy managed to tug Bellamy’s lower lip into his mouth drawing a soft groan from the older man. The need to breath pulled them apart.

“It won’t be weird. The morning you ran I let it slip to O I had feelings, she’d be cool anyway,” Bellamy pressed a soft kiss to the scar on Murphy’s temple, “I’m comfortable with this, if you are.” 

“Yeah,” Murphy breathed out leaning in close to Bellamy once more so close his lips brushed over Bellamy’s as he spoke, “I want this.” Their lips met again in a soft kiss, but Bellamy broke it off short. 

“Come on, it’s late,” Bellamy stood and extended a hand to Murphy who accepted it, he laced their fingers together and pulled Murphy down the hallway. He stopped outside his own bedroom door and pulled Murphy’s body flush with his. Bellamy felt like he was walking on air, between the Christmas spirit that had been kindled in the house earlier in the evening and the past few moments with Murphy his chest was filled with a glowing warmth. He couldn’t resist tilting Murphy’s chin up so their eyes were locked and pressing another kiss to his mouth. “Wanna stay in here tonight,” Bellamy tilted his head toward his bedroom, “Octavia shouldn’t have all the fun.” He kissed Murphy again, but the younger pulled away, eyes darting around as if looking for an answer.

“Bellamy, I don’t know if I’m- what are you planning on- Octavia and Lincoln have been together for a while…” Murphy stuttered out and Bellamy pulled him back and held him at arms length, a strange emotion playing over his face.

“No. I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just let it slip that my little sister is probably having sex with her boyfriend right now.” Bellamy let out a sigh and his face softened. He pulled Murphy into him again, resting his cheek on Murphy’s so that his words came out hot in Murphy’s ear. “Nothing like that. Just being close, and sleep.”

“Yeah, Okay.” Murphy nodded, his hair brushing over Bellamy’s face. Bellamy opened the door and pulled him through, not bothering to turn on the lights as he dropped Murphy’s hand to remove his clothes. They didn’t speak as they peeled off layers Murphy groped through the dark for Bellamy when he was down to his boxers and t-shirt. Bellamy caught his hand when it hit his chest and pulled him over to the bed. He held the covers open and slid in pulling Murphy down in front of him. 

“Merry Christmas,” Bellamy said as he pulled Murphy in close, his chest pressed against the younger boy’s back.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, Bell,” Murphy brought his hand up to rest over top of Bellamy’s and let his eyes fall closed.

 

_-_-_-_-_

The Last few days of the year passed in a blur. Bellamy was working extra shifts to cover for some of the other officers who had little kids at home, and Octavia was busy at her retail job first with last minute shoppers and then with people trying to make returns. Thankfully coffee shops do pretty steady business no matter the time of year, so Murphy’s schedule wasn’t changed much, but he didn’t like how alone he was the few days around Christmas. 

The three had a brief moment together Christmas morning as Bellamy was heading out for work. Octavia and Murphy had both drug themselves out of bed early even though they didn’t have to go to work. A stack of waffles were steaming on the counter waiting for Bellamy when he came down the hall, a small lumpy package beside it. 

“Merry Christmas, big brother.” Octavia squeezed an arm around his shoulders as he sat hastily eating the waffles. He nodded in return. 

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, open the gift.” Murphy was bouncing on the balls of his feet on the other side of the counter, wearing a smirk that had been plastered on his face since Bellamy came in the room. Bellamy took a long gulp of milk to wash the sticky syrup out of his mouth and gingerly picked up the, in his opinion, very poorly wrapped present. There was so much tape holding the paper to the oddly shaped object that he couldn’t peel it off neatly and resorted to pulling little chunks of paper and tape off at a time. After much more work than it should have taken to open a gift he pulled the last layer of paper away to revel a coffee mug with hand pained designs featuring large blocky letters stating ‘Worlds Greatest Asshole.”

“We made if for you all by ourselves,” Murphy’s words dripped sarcasm, “Worked really hard on it too.” 

“I wanted to make you something, the ‘Asshole’ thing was his idea,” Octavia nodded her head toward Murphy. Bellamy’s grinned broadly down at the mug in his hand. 

“I mean, you have arrested me a shit ton of times,” Murphy quipped, “But you’re decent so we added the ‘greatest’ part, but we can’t let you think we like you too much.” Murphy finished off with a wink at him over Octavias shoulder. 

“It’s wonderful. I’m sure Atom will get a kick out of it at work,” Bellamy sat the mug down on the counter beside his keys, “You’ve each got something under the tree, but don’t get excited it’s not much.” Bellamy stood and pulled his uniform jacket on and gathered his mug and keys. He pulled Octavia in and kissed the top of her head. 

“Be safe, merry Christmas” She hugged him back and then went skittering off to the tree in the living room. Bellamy walked around the counter and pulled Murphy to himself. They’d been touching more in the couple of days since the party, and Murphy had snuck into Bellamy’s room after Octavia had gone to be one of the nights, but they hadn’t been any more affectionate that usual with Octavia around. Murphy reached up and locked his arms around Bellamy’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, have a good shift,” Murphy pressed a quick kiss to the side of his cheek. Bellamy stepped back and looked over his shoulder.

“Love you, O,” he called out and then turned back to Murphy and kissed Murphy, their lips sliding together for a few moments. “Love you, too” he whispered lips still close enough Murphy could feel his words. Their lips brushed once more and Murphy stepped back, smiling at Bellamy, but not able to form words. Bellamy didn’t mind his silence, the look on the boy’s face was enough. “Go open your present, I’ll see you after work.” Bellamy turned on his heal and left Murphy standing, still a little dazed, in the kitchen.

“Come on, Murphy, I’m tired of waiting,” Octavia scolded him from the living room. He took a few moments to compose himself before wandering into the living room to find her sitting cross-legged on the floor by the tree one small package balanced in her lap and another the same size on the floor in front of her. 

“What do you think it is?” Murphy sat across from her and picked the box up and rattled it next to his ear. It was lighter than he expected, and it didn’t make a sound. Octavia was already peeling the paper off of her box revealing a Hotpockts box with a folded a folded piece of paper inside. She pulled it out and unfolded it, eyes quickly scanning back and forth over there words. “What’s it say?”

She finished reading and let out a high pitch squeal, “We’re going on vacation! Actual vacation!” Murphy pulled the paper out of her and and read over the confirmation email from a fancy sounding beach resort for a trip over spring break. At the bottom Bellamy had hand written that she could bring one friend with her. “What’s in yours?”

Murphy tore the paper from his own gift and looked over the same printed email, the note at the bottom of his simply said ‘I got O her own room.’ “Same as yours he said quickly folding the paper up and trying hard to keep the heat from rising in his cheeks.

“There’s something else.” Murphy’s eyes snapped up to look at hers, mouth already moving to form some excuse, but she was pointing an the small slip of paper that had slipped from the box onto his lap. He snatched it up quickly: another hand written note from Bellamy.

‘This ticket is good for a, an, one (1) drink at Clarke’s New Year’s Eve party’

“So?” Octavia prompted. Murphy held the paper out to her. “That’s not fair, I don’t have one of those.” She stuck her hand into her own gift as if one might magically appear. 

“I’m your boy friend will get you more than one drink” The snarky words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Octavia fixed him with an unreadable look, eyes narrowed.

“You dating my brother?” Her tone was somewhere between playful and pissed.

“I, uh, kinda, I mean we kissed the other night” 

“I thought he seemed happier. Don’t fuck it up. Want a waffle?” Octavia was up off the floor and headed toward the kitchen.

Murphy breathed out a heavy sigh and followed her. “Yeah, I want one. You’re not mad?”

“Nah, I’ve known Bell’s got a thing for you for a while. Just, don’t let me walk in on you two fucking on the couch or something.” 

“Won’t happen, we’re taking it slow,” Murphy said situating himself on one of the bar stools at the counter, and then add “I think.”

“Bell has a tendency to do that. I pretty sure that’s why his last girlfriend din’t stick around long. He cared about her but he’s shit at actually talking about feelings, and he’ll drag on forever. I never even saw him kiss her and they dated for months.”

“It’s cool.” Murphy tried to sound nonchalant as he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d really enjoyed being more physical with Bellamy over the last few days, but he’d never had any form of long term relationship, and Octavia’s digs at her brother only served to soothe his nerves about Bellamy’s expectations.

“Lets watch ‘Elf’ while we eat,” Octavia pushed a plate of waffles across the counter to him and headed for the couch, “and then you can help me pick out a dress for the New Year’s Eve party.”

Their Christmas passed quietly, watching movies and digging through Octavia’s closet. She insisted that after her dress was picked they also dig through Murphy’s clothing to pick him something nice for the party as well. Bellamy was late getting home from duty, but didn’t show his exhaustion as they all sat out the couch and ate Chinese takeout from little paper boxes spread over the coffee table. They stayed up too late for all having to work the next day, but greatly enjoyed making tentative plans for their Spring Break trip. 

By time New Year’s Eve rolled around they’d planned nearly everything for the trip, anticipation setting in for the long wait to Spring Break in May. Bellamy had been saving his paid days off for the past year and a half to be able to take the whole week at once. He’d been planning this for a long time. Octavia would only be a senior once, so he wanted it to be a good trip for her, and now that they had Murphy it seemed even more important to make it perfect. In the car on the way to Clarke’s party Octavia excitedly read entertainment offerings off her phone. Bellamy agreed to as much putt-putt as they could handle, but flatly refused parasailing. Murphy couldn’t help but laugh at his expression of terror as Octavia read off the logistics of being toed 500 feet in the air behind a boat.

Their conversation cut short when they pulled up to Clarke’s apartment and Lincoln was waiting outside. Octavia bounced out of the car and ran up to the tall man who leaned down to kiss her. Bellamy rolled his eyes but said nothing as he hoisted himself out of the car and around to wait for Murphy. With a smirk he slid the small slip of paper granting him a drink into Bellamy’s hand.

“I’ll be cashing in that drink now,” He said.

“Not going to wait for champagne at midnight?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Ew, no, I want a beer.”

Murphy followed Bellamy up the stairs and into Clarke’s apartment that felt just a bit to small for all the people crammed inside. True to his word Bellamy procured one beer for Murphy and allowed him to drink it without protest, even when Murphy chugged the whole bottle in one go. They spent the evening sitting at Clarke’s table, chatting with Miller and Jasper as they watched the rest of the party goers dance to a terrible 90’s music mix. 

At a few minutes til midnight Clarke convinced everyone to crowd around her small tv. Noise makers and party poppers had been distributed amongst the crowd and they all huddled in waiting for the count down. Octavia had already pressed herself up against Lincoln ready for a New Year’s kiss. The crowd of people all huddled together limited the personal space, but Murphy was surprised at how close Bellamy’s face was to his. They hadn’t spoken about how public they were going to be with the budding relationship, but Murphy was sure that in this moment anyone looking would be able to tell they were a couple. Murphy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud cry of “10” from everyone else in the room. Bellamy reached out and grabbed at Murphy’s hand pulling him in close. 

“There’s people around,” Murphy said his mouth now close enough to Bellamy’s ear for him to hear over everyone else in the room shouting out numbers.

“Clarke and O know, no one else cares, unless you don’t want-” An even louder shout of “3” drowned out his words, but Murphy shook his head and tilted his chin toward Bellamy.

“2”

“1”

The room erupted with the sound of noise makers and cheers, but neither Bellamy or Murphy heard any of it. Their lips were locked together and Murphy’s hands were sliding their way up to pull at the hair at the nape of Bellamy’s neck. The kiss drug on a few moments before they split apart foreheads still pressed together. Murphy shifted his eyes around the room, anxious if anyone was staring, but the only person who seemed to notice was Clarke, and she only tipped her champagne glass in the their direction with a small smile.

“Happy New Year,” Bellamy said nuzzling his nose to Murphy’s cheek so that his words clear in Murphy’s ear, “I’m glad you’re here with me, love you.” 

Murphy pressed his lips against Bellamy’s check and bringing his arms tight around Bellamy’s waist. “Happy New Year, Bell. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might go back and make some edits, but I wanted to get it posted today.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for the comments and Kudos. 
> 
> Also I made a [tumblr](https://a-dangerous-time.tumblr.com) if you want to keep up with my writings or ask me questions over there. I'll try to fill prompts if anyone wants to send some of those too!
> 
> Sorry, as always, for any typos.


End file.
